Angel Dancers
by Table-chan
Summary: REVISINGBased off of Final Fantasy games. Two sisters and two brothers must overcome the cruel fate of their world and defeat the darkness(Takari, Mimato)Revised ch.1 UP!
1. Prolgue

Angel Dancers:   
Prologue Legend of Sin   
By Table-chan/Kari's Kat 

  


A/N: Well my name's now Table-chan *smiles* I'm editing through the entire so somethings might be different. I want a retry at this story because the idea I had was really cool! I just rushed it hella bad…so lets try this one more time… (Has slight Takyako, Daikari, and Joumi during this story. But the final couples will be something different.) 

(Whoa...I almost forgot the disclaimer. Well I don't own Digimon. And things from Final Fantasy) 

  


_For generations Angel Dancers and Angel Warriors kept peace among the mortals. But before they become Angel Dancers and Angel Warriors they were Mages. Angel Dancers are girls or women that have completed their training. They are graceful, agile, kind and great dancers. Angel Warriors are boys or men that have also completed their training. They are strong, agile, kind and the best warriors in the world. They used to be everywhere helping whoever they could. But...that was long ago. There are few left, and those who are must embark on a pilgrimage to save the world from Sin. Now is the story of two Angel Dancers and their Guardians to defeat Sin....................._

Ten years ago   
  
"Ereh fo tuo Irakih dna Imim teg Ihciat!" the man said preparing to fight.   
"Rehtaf tub..." the oldest girl (Imim) pleaded   
. "On. Thgif ot evah I. Live si Sin. Ti pots t'nac slatrom ... tsum ew os!"   
"Meju!" a different voice spoke loudly, "What's that about 'Mortals can't stop it'?"   
"Masaharu! Why are you here?" Meju demanded of the other in a thickly accented voice.   
Massaharu's blond hair was everywhere and his body was covered from head to foot in injuries. A large grin was plastered on his face despite the pain he was in.   
"Meju...I'm not gonna let you have all the fun!" Masaharu smirked as he walked inside quickly.   
"I have something more important than this fight...I need you to take the children to Motimiya."   
"Motimiya...? Why do you want them to that jerk?"   
"He knows how to protect them."   
"I know...it's just I could take them to my-"   
A person unknown kicked the door off its hinges. The door slamed into Meju who stood in front of his children. He hissed in pain and looked up to see a dark figure.   
The dark figure spoke in a crazed voice, "Yagami! Ishida! How are you!?" Tendrils of darkness slowly flowed off of the figure. The youngest child coughed vigorously choking on the darkness   
"Sin tuo teg!" Mejju snapped seeing his youngest in pain.   
"But I'm not Sin! I'm Diyu Motimiya! Your friend!"   
"I never knew you could drop so low Motimiya as turn into the thing we fought against for years!" Masaharu snapped at him, "Now leave before I run you through!"   
"I don't think so," Diyu's voice turned to ice, "I am here to kill all of the Dancers! It is said with their help my master will fall!" He spotted the two girls in the corner and the boy standing over them.   
Massaharu's eyes widened, "Your master?"   
"Won og Ihciat!" Meju shouted at the boy. The boy ushered the girls to the back room but before he could leave himself Sin picked him, "Meju! He looks exactly like you!"   
"Sin nwod mih tup!" Meju unsheathed his sword.   
"Diyu! Let him go!" Massaharu shouted readying his spear.   
"I won't! He could be used for great things! Unlike you men so good bye old friends and let your souls rot in Miyen!"   
As he said this a black ball of energy formed in his hands he shot it at the men and they both tried to run. The crackling ball of darkness them though. They both froze and their eyes rolled into their head. They were both dead instantly. He gazed into the dark back room where the girls were hidden, " Well two girls won't matter...especially if they don't remember their past!" He started to form a large white ball of energy when something kicked him in the shin.   
"Sin enola meht evael!" the boy said.   
"I do not have to listen to a child," Diyu said and made a smaller white orb and he put it in the boy's neck.   
"Now for you two..." He charged up the white glowing orb...   
  
~~~~~~~~   
  
Table-chan: @_@ Wow...I was such a crappy writer...It should be a little better now...still some cheesy dialouge but what ever. I'm trying. I'm probably gonna be adding chapters too so everything isn't as rushed as the first time. 


	2. Enter the Guardians

Angel Dancers: Enter the Guardians By Table-chan/Kari's Kat  
  
A/N: I love this story..Its my baby ^-^ Any way I hope you enjoy this revised chapter!  
  
I don't own Digimon or anything to do with Final Fantasy.  
  
"Takeru!" a young woman's voice entered his dreamless sleep. Her long violet hair was pulled back behind her head and her eyes looked like they were burning with passion. Her lips were set in a playful smirk as she tried to rouse the other.  
  
"Miyako! I'm still trying to sleep," the blond spoke tiredly pulling his blanket over his head.  
  
"Fine...but it's not my fault if they won't let you compete this year."  
  
Takeru's eyes snapped open. He had completely forgot that the Hunt was today. He practically flew out of bed to get ready. He though in the process knocked Miyako over and she ended up sprawled on the floor. Her eyes were closed while he was putting on new clothes.  
  
Miyako spoke in anger and playfulness, "You do know that once you get done dressing, you are soooo dead."  
  
Takeru snickered, "No I'm not cause I'm leaving."  
  
Miyako opened her eyes to see the blond running out of the small house and outside. She quickly jumped up to follow him to ends of the earth.  
  
"GET BACK HERE YOU CHEATER!!" Miyako hollered at her friend.  
  
Takeru replied, "MAKE ME!"  
  
They ran by the small fountain in the middle of the village where his brother, Yamato sat, eating a small breakfast.  
  
"Hey Takeru! Are you playing with your girlfriend?!" his brother shouted.  
  
"Shut up Yamato!" he shouted back as Miyako rammed into him.  
  
"Ha! Got'cha!" Miyako said triumphantly sitting on Takeru's stomach.  
  
Yamato spit the food out of his mouth and was cracking up. It was funny to see his brother, one of the better warriors in the village, helpless and at the mercy of a girl.  
  
"Miyako," Takeru said in a small voice.  
  
"Yes Takeru?"  
  
"Can you please get off of me...I can't breathe!"  
  
"Oh sorry..." she apologized and got up.  
  
The bell started going off...which meant the Seekers were coming back with the monsters. The whole Festival of Hunting was to symbolize the warrior spirit and see who would become a village protector. The seekers were the winners of the year before and they were to round up as many monsters as they could for other warriors and then there would be a massive hunt for the monsters.  
  
"Come on! We're going to be late for the Hunt if you don't hurry!" Miyako said happily running ahead.  
  
"Yeah...no thanks to you," Takeru mumbled as he followed her.  
  
As they got up to the gate they saw the other warriors of the village. The excitement was palpable in the crowd and soon Takeru and Miyako caught it. They ran to the front of the gates and saw four people in cloaks running as fast as they could away from forest. One of them blew a horn as he ran. Takeru shook his head knowing who it was. 'Dai...couldn't handle it could you...? But wait...Why is everyone else running?'  
  
"Takeru!" one of the cloaked people called to him as he ran forward, "We need to warn the village! It's Sin! And he's coming this way! And he's attacking two girls in there!" It was Jou, the head of all of the village protectors. Jou ran right by but Daisuke slowed down to a stop next Miyako and Takeru.  
  
"Why-is-he-so-fast?" Daisuke gasped for breath.  
  
"Well Dai...he trains more and he's the top warrior," Miyako shrugged.  
  
"Maybe we should go help those girls," Takeru said pulling the sword from his back sheath. The sword's hilt had been wrapped in cloth to make its use more comfortable in battle. All of the nicks in the metal showed it was used many times and its age. It was his sword though and he wouldn't use and thing else.  
  
"Takeru...always trying to be the hero..." said Miyako shaking her head, "Takeru, you know you can't beat Sin. He's taken down the best of the best...the Angel warriors. You can't cpmpete with someone like that," she sighed and looked dreamy. She had always wanted to be wed to an Angel warrior...but now that almost all of them were gone...she would have no chance.  
  
"Miyako! I don't care someone is in trouble! Dai, are you coming or not?" Takeru looked at Daisuke.  
  
"Yeah! I'm not gonna let anyone get hurt around here!" Daisuke said as he started running. Takeru followed swiftly.  
  
"Boys..." Miyako mumbled and followed.  
  
When they got into the dark forest, they saw a man with an extremely long whip. The whip had large throns coming off of it and it was pure black. It appeared to have blood on it. The two girls Jou said were being attacked were actually holding their own quite well. The girl that looked his age held two daggers while the older girl held a crossbow. The few injuries he saw on them were only minor ones.  
  
"This is futile girls!" Sin said snapping the whip.  
  
"Dlrow eht evas ot ginyrt er'uoy nehw elituf ton s'ti!" the older girl shouted.  
  
The younger one nodded fiercely in agreement, readying her daggers.  
  
Sin snarled in disgust, "Your just as pathetic as the mortals!" The whip snapped again.  
  
"At least we kill with mercy!" Takeru stated to make his presence known. Sin turned to look at him...and gasped in surprise. 'Those eyes...' Sin thought to himself.  
  
"Hmp...I bet if you were given the chance that you would kill me without a second thought." Sin said passively as his whip disappeared, "So...I give you the chance now...kill me."  
  
Takeru was stunned as if he was hit over the head. Sin stood there smirking as if waiting for him to make his move.  
  
"No...I won't..." Takeru said sheathing his weapon, "You may be evil but I will not kill you."  
  
Miyako and Daisuke stared in disbelief and the younger girl said, "Gnikniht uoy era tahw toidi uoy!"  
  
Even Sin was surprised, "You're a strange one. Most would have taken his sword and tried to take my head."  
  
"The sly eagle does not go looking for trouble." Takeru said.  
  
"But you did Takeru," Daisuke said sighing.  
  
"That's why your father was the sly eagle!" Sin smirked at Takeru.  
  
"How do...you know that?!" Takeru demanded.  
  
"Because...I knew your father!" Sin shouted making the deadly whip appear again.  
  
Takeru pulled out his sword and began to charge at Sin. A flare of power formed around Sin and a shield went up. Takeru ran into the shield and was pushed backwards. He quickly regained his footing when Sin said, "Why are you holding back? Where's-" Takeru charged at him again. Sin jumped into a tree and Takeru seemed ready to follow but then thought against it.  
  
Sin smiled evilly, "Can't follow me? Or is it that you don't want to?"  
  
"......" Takeru didn't respond to his taunt but Daisuke did, "He can't! Even you know that humans can't jump that high!"  
  
Sin smiled at this comment, "Ah...so you haven't told them...interesting."  
  
Takeru grabbed the bow from the older girl and shot an arrow at Sin. Sin disappeared but his words still lingered in the air.  
  
"Takeru...what haven't you told us?" Miyako asked in a confused voice.  
  
Takeru went stiff and then responded, "Its nothing. You shouldn't worry about it." His blue eyes were on fire and were glaring at the ground.  
  
Daisuke and Miyako looked at each other. They could tell he was lying but they didn't want to press. The two girls looked at each other and then the younger one fell to the ground from her injuries. Blood stained her white shirt. The older girl looked to Takeru, "Do you mind if we stay at your village, my sisters greatly injured and she needs rest."  
  
Takeru blinked at her question. She was asking him? He responded quickly though and nodded. He and Daisuke helped the younger girl walk to the village while Miyako and Mimi (her name from what she told them) watched their backs.  
  
~~  
  
The girl crimson eyes fluttered open. She blinked, sat up and looked around. It was just about sunrise from what she could see through the window. She stepped out of bed but then fell because of something soft on the floor that went 'oof'. She grunted and then looked to see who or what she had tripped on. It was the boy who had refused to kill Sin. Her anger rose slightly at the fact that it was him and she huffed.  
  
"Uhh.hey." he said, "Could you get off of me?"  
  
She glared and responded, "Deb eht rednu peels t'ndluohs uoy ebyam!" She got up and he cringed.  
  
"Listen, your sister was mad at me too for not taking a swing at Sin but he was planning something, I didn't want to get caught in his trap."  
  
"That doesn't matter!" she snapped, "A chance to kill Sin would be worth any consequence. You're such an idiot its unbelievable!!"  
  
He looked away from her, eyes to the ground, "What ever you say."  
  
She stormed out of the small house. She couldn't belive him. Not wanting to kill Sin, to her, was like not wanting to breathe. She sighed. Maybe though, he had a good reason why not to attack Sin and fall into the trap. She could never stay angry at anyone for too long. She looked at the fountain and saw a young man nearly identical to the one in the hut. He looked up at her and smiled.  
  
"So you're finally awake?" he spoke as he got up and bowed, "Your sister told me who you were and I think it is an honor to have you here."  
  
She blushed at his polite attitude, "There's no need to be so nice."  
  
"But there is," he continued, "My name is Yamato, what's your's?"  
  
"Hikari."  
  
"That's pretty," he smiled again, "My brother would like it."  
  
She blinked at him, "Was your brother the one in that hut?"  
  
He nodded, "Why?"  
  
She flushed in embarrassment. She couldn't belive she was mean to Yamato's brother. "Oh.I was mean to him when I awoke.."  
  
He laughed, "Don't worry, my brother doesn't take things too personally."  
  
She giggled, "I certainly hope he doesn't," she then remembered something, "What's your brother's name?"  
  
"He should tell you that," Yamato responded to her question, "Look here he comes."  
  
He didn't look too happy though. His sword was on his back and he looked like he was ready to fight.  
  
Yamato called to him, "Hey Bro-"  
  
"I'm going out Yamato, I'll be back," he said angrily as he rushed to the gates.  
  
Hikari bowed her head in apology. She didn't to get that upset at him especially this early in the morning. She looked up and then called, "Wait what's your name!"  
  
He looked back at her. His face looked upset and determined and his blue eyes were unreadable but he responded with a full voice, "Takeru."  
  
"Mine's Hikari," she said before he left. He gave no notice of her response.  
  
~~  
  
Takeru cut through the lizard like monster as he took out his frustration. Why did he get so worked up over what she said? Someone calling him an idiot normally never upset him but this made him so mad it was driving him crazy. His azure eyes began to lose their angry yet emotionless touch and began to look more gentle. Sweat dripped down his brow from the many battles he had already had today.  
  
Hikari seemed like a wonderful person. He had to admit that when he saw his brother and her talking, but to him, she wasn't kind at all. He didn't know the story behind her and why she was fighting Sin but the way she flipped out like that at him was uncalled. He turned around and saw another dark lizard monster.  
  
An evil snake like smile was on its face as it screeched. The lizard charged at Takeru and he jumped out of the way. He looked around for the lizard but it then rushed him, this time catching him off guard and jumped on him. Takeru fell to the ground with the lizard on top of him. The sharp talons of the dark creature dug into skin and blood stained his shirt. Takeru grunted in pain as the lizard looked at him hungrily and its tongue slid out of its mouth. Its hot breath and drool came from its mouth and onto his face nearly suffocating him. It threw its head back in a screech of victory and prepared to eat its victim. Takeru prepared for his end.  
  
It suddenly stopped moving though. Takeru's eyes were wide in thanks when he saw Mimi in the trees, her bow in her hands. She smiled, "You better get out from under there and kill it before the spell wears off."  
  
Takeru pushed the creature off of him roughly and then took his cut the creature's head off cleanly. The creature then disappeared in a mix of colorful lights. He looked at the lights as the swirled around him happily. He gazed up to the tree to thank Mimi but she was nowhere to be seen.  
  
Through the trees of the forest he could see the sun and he shook his head. The small amounts of light bounced off of blond hair making it look like a shimmering gold. He sighed deeply and then put his blood stained sword back onto his back and began to trudge back to the path that led to the village.  
  
~~  
  
Mimi arrived back at the village before Takeru. She saw her sister sitting on the fountains edge looking down. Mimi strolled over to her sister.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"I was mean to Takeru this morning.I feel horrible." Hikari spoke slowly and put her head in her hands.  
  
"So that's why he was in the forest fighting monsters."  
  
"He was?"  
  
"Yes," Mimi thought it went against her better judgment to tell her that Takeru almost died out in the woods, "He should be coming back soon. You can apologize to him then." She smiled at her sister and started to walk off.  
  
"Wait, Mimi," Hikari called to her, "Are you not telling me something??"  
  
"No," Mimi responded while walking to the small temple at the back of the village. She grinned at her sister, "If you want to talk, I'll be at the temple."  
  
Hikari was about to speak again when her sister walked off to the temple.  
  
Mimi walked into the barely lit temple. Many dark statues stood along the walls; all of the statues looked nearly the same. She recognized one though and walked over to it. Her light auburn hair hung in her face as she kneeled before the statue. Her brown eyes looked up to the great statue before her as her hands clasped together,  
  
"Od ot tahw su llet esaelp Hrym," she quietly prayed. Hrym.the great one who gave life to all the legends. He was the god to give life to the first mortals of earth, the Angel Dancers and Warriors. Mimi looked to him every day for advice and guidance, being born under his house. She looked into Hrym's stone eyes and then gave a bow of her head. She stood up with a grace like no other a dusted herself off. Her bracelets clacked together as she dusted herself off and then she turned to go outside.  
  
In the mean time, Takeru had returned to the village. Dullness haunted his eyes and large blood stains soiled his white shirt. Sweat poured down his pale face as he stumbled. Hikari saw his condition and immediately rushed to his side.  
  
"Takeru! What-"  
  
"Leave me alone," he told her stiffly.  
  
"But let me heal you, lets get your shirt off," she spoke with as much compassion as she could trying to remove the young man's shirt.  
  
"I said leave me alone Hikari." he stumbled though and fell to the ground.  
  
Hikari began to panic. She knew he was injured greatly and she had to help him and quickly or he'd.she shook her head and didn't want to think of the consequence. She tore the shirt down the front so she could see the wounds. They already seemed infected and she winced. Hikari then tried to focus on the matter at hand. Hikari held her hands over the wound and began concentrating on the wound healing and the infection dying. Slowly the wound began to close and the redness and puss slowly disappeared. She tired quickly. With one last burst of her energy, the wound closed up and she fell next to him.  
  
'~She looked into his eyes.  
  
"Will you tell me your secret?"  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"If I told you.you would hate me."  
  
"I could never hate you."  
  
"You would hate what I am."  
  
Her crimson eyes got large, "No."~'  
  
Her eyes fluttered open for a second time. She shot up and looked around. What happened to Takeru? She looked around the dark hut and didn't see anyone. She swung her legs over the side of the bed, got up and she walked outside.  
  
The starry sky was brilliant. She smiled at it. It was the first time in a while that she actually saw the starry sky in all of its beauty. Though she noticed a light from the Takeru and Yamato's hut. She wandered over to it and heard voices talking.  
  
"You okay?" Yamato spoke.  
  
"Yea.I'm surprised though that I am," Takeru responded.  
  
"You have Hikari to thank for that. With out her powers you would probably be dead right now."  
  
"I 'would' be dead."  
  
There was an eerie silence between the two brothers. Hikari was unnerved by it and began to walk away from the temple when she ran into someone.  
  
"Watch where you're going!" Miyako spat but then she realized whom she just yelled at, "Oh...I'm sorry Lady Hikari.."  
  
Hikari gave a weak smile, "Its quite alright. And you shouldn't call me lady yet.I'm not an Angel yet."  
  
Miyako grinned as Yamato came out to see who was talking, "Alrighty."  
  
"So you're finally awake," Yamato commented, "I was worried that you had done more damage to yourself curing my brother."  
  
Hikari shook her head, "No, I just used a little too much energy. That's all."  
  
Yamato nodded and then turned to Miyako, "Did you get the herbs for Takeru?"  
  
"Sure did. Here you go," she handed him the plants, "Can we come in and see him?"  
  
Yamato stiffened, "Hold on for a second." He walked back in and started talking in hushed whispers to Takeru and some rustling was heard. Yamato called to them, "You can come in now."  
  
Miyako and Hikari walked into the hut and saw Takeru sitting on his cot in tan shorts and a light blue shirt.  
  
"Hey Tak!" Miyako greeted happily, "I'm so glad you're better. You've been out for three days."  
  
Hikari blinked, "Three days??"  
  
Miyako nodded, "Yep. You guys have been out for a while. We were afraid you two weren't going to wake up."  
  
Takeru smiled, "But we did."  
  
Hikari smiled back, "Yea."  
  
After a long silence between all of them Yamato spoke, "Its almost dawn. I think we should all get some sleep."  
  
They nodded and Miyako and Hikari walked outside. Yamato was right. The sun was already rising and people were getting up. Hikari ran back to the hut where she awoke and Miyako went to her own. The Angel-in-training laid herself into her cot and closed her eyes.  
  
'~She prayed at the temple. The statue above her became real.  
  
She spoke softly, "Lord Xitsc, what am I suppose to do with my life?"  
  
"Defeat Sin. Why are you questioning that?"  
  
".I don't know."  
  
"Hikari." ~  
  
"Hikari get up! Its past noon you've slept long enough," someone called to her that was not the voice of the Lord.  
  
She opened her eyes to see cerulean eyes staring into her crimson ones. She blinked and they were gone. Hikari looked to the side and saw Takeru grinning like an idiot.  
  
"Glad to see you're awake. Mimi said that I should get you up.don't know why though.." He sighed.  
  
Hikari then remembered something, "Oh no! The temple! I must get ready. She saw her clothes were cleaned and reached for them. Takeru thought it was best to leave while she got ready and walked outside.  
  
He waited until she ran out and grabbed his hand, "Come on.I need a guardian.or at least a pretend one for now."  
  
He blinked at her sudden decision as he was dragged to the temple.  
  
~~~  
  
Table-chan: Okay.There are going to be two parts top this chapter.*sighs* my Internet is almost off. Hope this is good^-^ Sporks are weapons.beware them.. 


End file.
